


Afraid

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas is rescued from the empty, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Has Nightmares, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam and Eileen are mentiioned, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Cas confronts Dean after coming back from the Empty.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own tumblr post. Find me at @bbcalamity

**Cas**

Its been twenty-four hours since I’ve been rescued from the Empty. Dean hasn’t looked me in the eye since we got back.  
Its early morning.

Sam and Eileen are in another part of the bunker, probably having some alone time so I leave them to it.

Dean is in his room. I don’t know if he’s hiding or what, but he’s been looking worried, like something is on his mind.

I decide to go see what is up because I hate the fact we haven’t talked since we got back.  
I knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Dean asks.

“Dean, its me.” I reply, voice soft.

Silence falls. A few slow minutes pass before I hear footsteps cross the room and the door slowly creaks open.

Its clear Dean hasn’t slept, his eyes are red and yet...he’s still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.

“Hey.” He replied. “Come in.”

He crosses the room, putting more distance between us and he sits on the bed. I stay by the door, but close it behind me so I can rest against it.

“Dean. You haven’t really looked at me since I got back. Why? Do you hate me?” I ask, bracing myself for an honest answer. “You look like you haven’t slept. What is going on?”

Dean puts his head in his hands and for the first time in a long while, I see him truly break.

“I don’t hate you, Cas.”

I step forward, giving him space but I so badly want to wrap my arms around him.

“I’ve been having nightmares. About the Empty.” Dean laughs a broken laugh “Its silly, I know.”

I don’t know what else to say, but

“Why?” I ask with genuine concern in my voice. “Dean, its not silly.”

I learnt last night that its been about three months since I died and I learnt all about what Chuck did and what Jack has done.  
Jack promised me that Chuck wouldn’t be coming back to find us, which I am thankful for.

It is then that Dean looks up at me; right at me and he is so scared but he clearly has something to say.  
I’ve never been seen him so afraid. Like all his walls have all come crumbling down.

“Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of how I failed you like everybody else. I treated you like shit and pushed you away and you still came back, you... you still loved me and you died for me Cas. And I never got to say what I wanted back.”

“Dean, you don’t need-”

“No.” He says, cutting me off.

I fall silent to let him speak.

“No. You need to listen. Because I’m afraid if I don’t get it out, I may never get another chance. You love me. And I love you. Always. And the Empty didn't take you just because you said you loved me. It took you because it knew how I felt about you. I know I will never be able to make up to you and I'm sorry. “

I can hear in his voice how he means every word. Here he is, the man I love telling me how he feels. I can feel the despair he’s feeling because he feels like he’s let me down. I thought I wasn’t good enough for him.

“Dean.” I pull him close. “You don’t need to make it up to me. Just knowing that you feel the same way is more than enough for me.”

Dean explains all the dreams he’s had have been of me being taken away after getting me back and I promise him I won’t be going anywhere. 

“I need you, Cas. Stay.” His voice is barely a whisper.

I cup his face, happy tears falling down my face as I take in the sorry state of the sleepy idiot I love.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean. But you need sleep.”

We curl up on his bed together, one hand of mine is over his as I still continue cup his face whilst my other arm is wrapped around his waist.  
I can hear his heart. Its racing.  
I whisper soothing words into his ear and its a few minutes before he falls asleep. As I watch him sleep, I think back to everything we’ve been through.

We run the show now. We write the story. And as I settle in to rest beside Dean, I know I’m home and I know there is nowhere else I’d rather be.


End file.
